


I caught a Merman

by SheWasTheUniverse



Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [3]
Category: SideM-Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, HaruShiki, Haruna is a dork, I'm Sorry, Jun gets mentioned too, Kissing and cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, Saki is only there to steer drama, Shiki has a beautiful voice, Shiki is a merman, Shiki too, Takehaya, This fandom needs more love, This ship needs more love, Yaoi, dumb boyfriends, kind of drama too, mentioned - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWasTheUniverse/pseuds/SheWasTheUniverse
Summary: Haruna manages to find a merman and they both instantley fall in love with each other.Faith however is cruel.Will Haruna and Shiki be able to be together after all?(or the Merman AU no one asked for)
Relationships: Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna
Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I caught a Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part of my Harushiki Oneshot collection!  
> It actually is part 4 and not 3 but I didn't upload part 3 on AO3 since it's very nsfwish (if you want to read it you can dm me).  
> This time we are going with a Mermaid/men AU. One that hopefully isn't like what you would expect when hearing Mermaid/men. 
> 
> **!!IMPORTANT:** The mermans/maids have their own language but of course I would write their conversations between each other in english for you to understand.  
> Amphitrite actually is the wife of Poseidon, just to clear that up. Pls don't hate me. 
> 
> Please enjoy this, kinda long, Oneshot owo 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~

Haruna lived in this town ever since he was born. Raised by his mother and grandmother it always had been a good and happy life.  
The town was really small compared to other big cities here in Japan but Haruna loved it anyways.  
It was all he ever knew since he'd been a little child but the best part about his home definitely was that it was located directly by the sea.  
There always was such a nice ocean breeze and the air smelled fresh and pure especially in summer. His last full summer he would spent here...  
Just one more week and it all would be over.  
Haruna would move to Tokyo together with his best friend Hayato to start university there.  
He couldn't imagine what it would be like living in such a huge city with so many people.  
Haruna would really miss this town. The people, his family, the rest of his friends, the beach, the ocean shimmering in a beautiful azure blue color.  
The 18 year old boy had no other choice though. As beautiful as this town was it had no university, not even nearby.  
Haruna had set on studying english and becoming a teacher one day but you need a bachelor degree for that.  
His own english teacher Maita-sensei had always been Haruna's biggest motivation and he'd sworn to himself that he would work hard to achieve his dream and become as good or no, even better than his sensei. 

Haruna parked his bike in the driveway of his home. The last day of his part time job was over.  
The house they lived in was small but it was nice and cozy and Haruna would also miss it very much.  
He opened the front door taking of his shoes and proceeded into the hallway.

„ I'm home!“, Haruna announced his presence smiling at his mother who stuck her head out of the kitchen door as soon as she registered his voice.  
„ Welcome back sweetie!“, his mother said in her cheerful tone, „ I made some Katsu Curry for dinner later.“  
„ That sounds good but I'll have to heat it up though. I promised Hayato we gonna meet at the beach“, Haruna explained excitedly. 

His mother always made sure to prepare dinner beforehand.  
She was the only working person in their household, the only one with an fix income. His mother worked very hard and at two different jobs.  
He tried his best to support his mother by doing different part time jobs here and there but with school and everything it wasn't always that easy. 

„ The ocean, huh? But be careful there or you might end up getting swept away by the waves“, the voice of his grandmother rang out to him as she showed up from the kitchen walking towards her grandson and stuffing a donut in his mouth.  
Oh no Haruna knew what was coming. The old story his grandma had told him ever since he was a little kid, over and over again. Haruna knew it by heart now. 

„ Because no one knows if you will be as lucky as me once the water grabs a hold of you. I'm old now but when I was at your age I used to love visting the ocean too. I had just married your grandfather, god bless him, and we would always go on his boat for adventures but one day a storm surprised us and I got dragged of the boat by the huge waves.“ 

Haruna rolled his eyes knowing all to well how the story continued. He took a bite of his donut.  
„ Yeah grandma I know and then he came. The mysterious merman who saved you.“ 

When Haruna was still little he'd loved all his grandmother's stories about the mysterious merfolk living in the ocean.  
He would spent hours at the beach, snorkeling and diving down always searching for those so called mermaids but of course he had never found any.  
Nowadays Haruna knew that mermaids and that stuff didn't exist although his grandmother still insisted that it had been a merman who saved her that day and brought her back onto land.

„ Don't look at me like that. I know you all think I'm just a crazy old lady but it is true. I thought my life would be over back then. I was on the verge of drowning but then there he was.“ 

Nobody was sure if what Haruna's grandmother saw that day was real or not or if she just had been delusional since she'd almost drowned but she always talked about that azure and pink fin she saw and that gentle turqouise eyes, the black hair and the feeling of arms wrapping around her.  
Most people just asumed his grandma got very lucky and that the waves had washed her back onto the beach but she always said there had been something else.

„ Oh look at the time! I really need to go or Hayato will have to wait for too long“, Haruna casually said before his grandma could exploid her story further. He swallowed down his donut with two big bites and scurried upstairs to the safety of his own room.  
One thing Haruna definitely wouldn't miss would be his grandmother's fairytales about the mermaids that could bewitch you with only their voice.  
As if something like this existed...

Haruna packed up a few things and changed into his green swimming trunks and a loose shirt.  
Today was a really warm summer day and Haruna couldn't wait for a refreshing swim in the ocean he loved so much.  
It would be a long time until he could see it again anyways.  
He said his goodbye to his mother and promised his grandma he would be careful before he swung himself onto his bycicle again to ride down to the beach. 

As expected Hayato was already there, waiting at the same spot they always meet ever since they were kids.  
As soon as he spotted Haruna a smile appeared on his face. 

„ I'm glad you could make it!“, his best friend said cheerfully.  
„ Of course. I wouldn't want to miss out on the chance to see you and the ocean“, Haruna answered parking his bike by leaning it against the guardrail.  
„ Yeah not like we gonna go live together very soon“, Hayato snorted amused, „ last one in the water is a looser!“ 

Before Haruna knew what was happening Hayato had started to run down the beach and towards the blue water.  
They've been friends for as long as Haruna could remember. They often would spent their childhood days together on the beach searching for crabs and seashells, worrying their parents by coming home long after dark covered in mud and scratches from their adventures.  
It were carefree days even as they grew older and older nothing much ever changed but now....everything would change.  
Haruna shook his head. It wasn't the time to think about that now.  
The young teenager took in a deep breath before chasing after his green haired friend. He wanted to make this last few days count. 

~*~ 

They spent their whole day swimming, laying in the sun, building sand castles, laughing and chatting, behaving just like they used to when they were little kids.  
The sun had started to set over the ocean coloring the sky in all different shades of yellow, orange and red giving the water a darker deep blue color as it shimmered against the sky, small waves rippling the surface. 

„ We won't be able to see that view for quite some time...“, Hayato noted with a sight.  
„ It's a shame isn't it? I really gonna miss it“, Haruna breathed burrowing one of his hands into the warm sand. 

„ But hey at least we'll be together.“ 

Haruna had to smile at his best friends notion. Hayato nudged against him like he was trying to cheer him up.  
„ Well that's right.“ 

They both kept quiet for a while just sitting on their towels in the warm sand and staring out at the open water. Nothing would be the same...

„ I mean let's see the positive things. University live is super chill and Tokyo is a huge city with lots of cool things. Hey, who knows maybe I'll even find my prince charming there“, Hayato interrupted their silence sounding delighted at the last part.  
„ Yeah of course...that poor guy. I hope he's prepared“, Haruna snorted clearly amused.  
It wasn't a secret to him that Hayato swung that way, actually he was kinda the only person who knew about it and he found it very refreshing whenever his best friend started to talk about his ideal partner.  
For Haruna the preferences of the other teen had never been something special because no matter what Hayato was still Hayato but he could understand that the other boy liked to keep his sexuality a secret even in front of his parents. In the small town they lived in most people just weren't that open minded. 

„ Oi what do you mean by that?“, Hayato huffed annoyed gently smacking Haruna across the head, „ I'm sure he's already waiting for me. I bet he's super handsome, well-build with gentle blue eyes just like the sea. A dream come true.“  
Hayato clasped his hand together his eyes sparkling while he daydreamed about his ideal guy.  
„ Just keep dreaming“, Haruna murmured with a light chuckle.  
„ Pfft what do you even know about love anyways? I bet all the girls at university will be crazy about you but knowing you all you are interest in are the donuts.“  
„ Well there are lots of bakeries in Tokyo that specialize on them. Maybe I can try some that I've never tasted before. That would be so cool“, Haruna said in all seriousness looking his best friend dead in the eye.  
„ Well whatever...“, Hayato shook his head before he stood up and stretched himself out, „ It's time to head back.“  
„ You go on ahead I still want to stay for a while“, Haruna whispered his eyes still focused on the ocean.  
Hayato raised a suspicious eyebrow but then he just shrugged his shoulders and started to pack his stuff up.  
„ Okay. Suit yourself but don't get home too late. Granny will be worried otherwise.“ 

Haruna nodded as an answer and he waited for Hayato to finish packing up his belongings before the two friends said their goodbyes and Haruna watched as his best friend vanished into the distance. Once Hayato was out of sight his eyes focused back to the ocean again. The sun slowly but surley vanished behind the horizon.  
Out here it was so calm and beautiful. The sea breeze felt refreshing and the sand underneath his fingers was pleasantly warm.  
Haruna closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, listening to all the sounds around him.  
The rush of the waves and the sound they made when crashing against rocks, the wind swirling over the beach, the seagulls flying above the water and that distant humming of a melody like someone was singing.... 

Wait what? 

Haruna listened closley and sure as hell he could hear a singing voice in the far away distance. It was faint but it was there and somehow it felt like it was pulling right at his heart.  
He blinked his eyes open in confusion. Who would come to the beach and sing at a time like that?  
The voice, although he couldn't hear it very clear, sounded beautiful to his ears and Haruna felt curiosity spark up inside of him.  
He stood up, stuffed his things into his bag, hung it over his shoulder and tried to filter out from which direction the voice came.  
Somehow something inside of him wanted to find the person that was able to produce such a beautiful melody. Haruna felt like he was drawn towards that voice as his feet moved over the sand all on their own. 

He walked for quite some time over sand and over rocks, even through the water following that voice.  
The closer he got the louder the voice became. It was a beautiful melody but it were words Haruna couldn't understand like a language he never heard before.  
His feet brought him to a formation of rocks standing tall and in a row blocking of the other side of the beach. The voice definitely was coming from behind there.  
It was such a beautiful voice...Haruna felt like he might as well fall in love just from hearing it.  
He needed to see the person it belonged too.  
There was only one way though. He would need to go quite a bit into the water to where the rocks became smaller and more shallow. He would be able to peek towards the other side from there.  
Haruna didn't think twice, leaving his bag on the beach and wadding into the water until it reached his waist. Never before had he seen what was behind that rocks or even ventured there. They were like the natural border to his hometown but Haruna's curiosity won him over this time.  
He found a spot where the stones were pretty low and flattened at the top. It was his perfect chance to take a look. The teenager held his breath as he peeked over the stones his eyes falling onto the person singing the beautiful song. 

It was a boy probably around his age, with black asymmetrical hair, sitting on a stone standing out of the water.  
His eyes were closed as he sang, his voice so soft and yet so lovely. The boy had pretty and light skin that shimmered from the water trickling down his body in beautiful pearl like drops.  
Haruna involuntairly felt his heartbeat speeding up. He'd never seen someone as good looking as that and all of it wouldn't been something out of the ordinary if it wasn't for the fact that this boy didn't have any legs whatsoever but a fin instead.  
Haruna couldn't believe what he was seeing and he rubbed his eyes before pinching his arm, making sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
The scales of the mysterious boy's fin were an azure and pink color blending in with one another and they sparkled like diamonds in the setting sun.  
Haruna remembered his grandmother's stories about the merfolk living in the sea.  
A merman? Could that be true?  
Haruna was intrigued. He wanted to get closer. Make sure that this wasn't just some trick. That beautiful song combined with that beautiful voice it seemed to shake him from the core and Haruna wouldn't mind listening to this boy all day long.  
He was short on his luck though as he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings which led to him accidentally pushing a small cobblestone off the stones he was holding onto and it landed in the water with a loud splash. 

The merman was clearly startled by the noise, stopping his song and frantically looking into Haruna's direction.  
Their eyes locked for a few short seconds in which they both just stared at each other in pure shock.  
Haruna was captured by those beautiful turqouise eyes but the moment only lasted for mere seconds. The merman seemed to be shook out of his frozen state and he let out a small mortified yelp before diving into the water. 

„ Ah wait!“, Haruna called after him but the merman of course wouldn't listen as he vanished into the sea.  
Had this been real? All this time Haruna had believed that his grandmother was only telling him some fairytales but this boy...a real merman. Could it be true?  
But he had seen it with his own eyes. That fin definitely had been real. 

„ T-That's amazing...so they do exist...“, Haruna whispered looking out the ocean and into the direction the merman had vanished.  
There were still a lot of fishing boats on the water and he hoped that the merman wouldn't get caught up in their nets. Though something like that probably never happened anyway because if it did then humans would already be aware of the existence of the merfolk. Even so Haruna still couldn't help but to worry.  
He wouldn't be able to forget that beautiful face ever again. Haruna wished he would have taken a picture to show to his grandmother.  
That's right he needed to go back and tell her about what he had seen! 

Haruna got out of the water not minding that his shirt now was wet too and he took his bag starting to run back along the beach.  
A real merman! What a faithful encounter! The young teen giggled amused. This was the best day ever!  
As a kid Haruna would have spent hours on the beach searching for mermaids and now years later, when he had already given up, his wish finally came true. 

~*~ 

Haruna was already half way back on the beach, happily humming to himself, when he encountered two other humans.  
Both men seemed to be utterly excited about something just like Haruna who made the discovery of a lifetime.  
He wondered if he would be ble to find the merman again tomorrow. He wanted to see him, learn more about him but then again the mythical creature had been pretty terrified once he'd noticed Haruna was there.  
The merman would be wary now probably not coming back to the same place. Even so Haruna was determind on finding him again. 

„ Did you hear what the fishermen said? It was a huge fish probably a dolphin or maybe even a shark. The tried to catch it but it was able to escape from the net but one of the men did hurt it with a speargun but the fish was so strong it broke the rope of the gun so they couldn't reel it in.“  
„ Really? That's a shame but what kind of fish was that? Being so strong it could break the rope...it must have been a monster.“ 

Haruna hurriedly turned around when he heard those two men talking about the „big fish“.  
No that hadn't been a fish nor a sea monster.  
The thing he had feared beforehand actually became true. Haruna didn't think twice as he started running into the direction he just came from.  
He didn't even know for himself why he cared that much. It's not like he had any special connection to that merman. He saw him for like 20 seconds and that was it but still Haruna couldn't cope with abandoning him.  
If what the men said was true the merman must be out there somewhere and he probably was hurt and in agonizing pain.  
Haruna needed to find him quick. 

He ran back to the place were he first saw the merman, his heart was beating fast against his ribcage and he was breathing heavily but Haruna needed to find him.  
This was the first time ever the teenager would cross the barrier.  
Haruna had only seen the other side of the beach from up the highway when his mother and him had drove in the car to the next bigger city. 

The other side was littered with stones and small cliffs, a rocky ragged terrain, completley untouched by human hands and it wouldn't be easy to move forward there but Haruna needed to try.  
Where should he even start to look? What if the merman had just descended deeper into the water?Haruna wouldn't be able to get to him there.  
But if he was hurt then maybe the merman wouldn't be able to swim properly which would lead to him getting washed ashore by the huge waves.  
If someone else than Haruna found him...who knows what they might do.  
The teenager climbed over stones looking everywhere but there was no merman in sight.  
How could he even find him? There were like endless possibilities.  
Haruna felt despair rising up inside of his chest. 

„ Oh please dear god let me find him in time“, he whispered to no one.  
In the distance he could make out a small ledge. Maybe he should try his luck there.  
This was the fartest he'd ever been away from home all on his own but he couldn't give up now.  
The merman needed his help.

Haruna fought his way over the rocks scratching his hands and feet. The terrain was wet and slippery and one wrong step could cost Haruna a lot.  
He cursed himself for deciding to go with flip-flops but then again he hadn't expected something like this to happen.  
The ledge wasn't too big but it was surrounded by rocks and there was still some water floating inside. It seemed like it would be the perfect place to hide if you were injured and probably scared.  
Haruna searched the place for a way to get inside. It had already gotten dark and only the moonlight was lightening up his way.  
He found a spot that seemed to be wide enough for him to squeeze through and Haruna took in a deep breath sliding in between the rocks and pushing through to the other side. 

Inside the small hideout it was dark with only some moonlight filtering through. Haruna looked at his own hands. He barley could see in the dark, though the water hitting against his feet was colder than on the outside and there was something dark flowing in it...like....like blood?  
Haruna lifted his head up and surley there was something or someone lurking in a dark corner but his eyes were unable to make out who or what exactly.  
It was only when the light hit right through the cracks between the stones that Haruna was finally able to make out his surroundings. 

„ Oh thank god. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to find you“, Haruna breathed out at the sight of the merman cowering in a corner.  
Haruna tried getting closer to him but the merman just backed up against the stone wall, hissing at the other boy and revealing his small but definitely sharp fangs. 

„ It's okay I don't want to hurt you...“, Haruna mumbled but the merman didn't seem to listen as he just continued hissing.  
Haruna could see that his beautiful turqouise eyes were filled with pain due to the speargun arrow loged in his fin, the wound bleeding furiously.  
It was a wonder that this merman was still conscious. Haruna could only imagine the pain the other boy must be feeling right now.  
Haruna kneeled down in front of the merman, his eyes were still filled with pain but they also had a glint of fear in them.

„ You poor thing. We need to get that arrow out...but that's gonna be pretty painful...speargun arrows have flukes but with a good amount of strength and the right rotation“, Haruna carefully took a hold of the arrow with one hand, the merman wiggling his fin with a hiss, still trying to get away, „ calm down...I'll try to make it quick.“ 

Haruna gave a forceful pull, twisting and turning the arrow and the merman screamed in pain, trashing about, splashing water everywhere before lunging forward and this time it was Haruna's turn to hiss as sharp teeth bored through his shirt and into his shoulder but it didn't make him stop. Just a bit more...  
With another forceful push the arrow came lose and Haruna managed to pull it out completley sighting in relief as he threw it away to somewhere. 

„ Much better now, huh?“, Haruna tried to ignore the stinging pain in his shoulder, gently patting over the merman's black hair. The other boy let go of him to lean back.  
His turqouise eyes were widened with shock and he still trembled in fear but there was something else too. Something like interest.  
„ We just have to stop the bleeding...wait for a sec...“, Haruna lifted himself up placing his bag on one of the stones that stood out of the shallow water so his belongings won't get any wetter before he returned to the merman, taking off his own shirt and using it to bandage the wound, „ I mean it's just makeshift but I guess it will do for now.“ 

The merman looked at his own fin and back to Haruna, then to his tail again before his eyes lingered on the human in front of him and his cheeks took on a slightly pink color. Haruna could see it even in the dark and he giggled amused.  
From this close up Haruna had to admit that the young merman looked even more beautiful, his skin shimmering like a pearl in the faint moonlight.  
Now that he thought about it the merman looked a lot like the one his grandmother had always described when she told her story. Black hair, turqouise eyes, pink and azure fin.  
That couldn't be, right? Haruna's grandmother had been a young woman when all of it happened so if this was the merman who saved her life, then wouldn't he be just as old as her? Unless the aging process of the merfolk was different than those of humans. Haruna had no answer to that. 

So what were they suppossed to do now?  
Haruna knew he couldn't leave the merman behind but he also wouldn't be able to get them both out of here.  
Seems like this was going to be a long night. 

„ Ah right. I haven't even told you my name yet. I'm Haruna. What's your name?“ 

The merman looked at the human with a questioning look tilting his head to one side like he had no idea what the other boy was talking about.  
Then it klicked in Haruna's mind. Of course the other boy wouldn't understand. The merfolk seemed to have their own language.  
He should have known considering the fact that he hadn't understood a word when he heard the merman sing for the first time. 

„ Ah...let's try that again...“, Haruna said pointing to himself, „ Haruna...got it? Haruna.“  
The merman blinked confused but then he nodded like he understood.  
„ Harunacchi!“, the boy said all excited flicking his fin, „ Harunacchi!“  
„ What? No. No. Haruna. Ha-ru-na. Not Harunacchi“, Haruna spluttered out.  
„ Harunacchi!“, the merman repeated  
„ Fine Harunacchi, okay. So what's your name?“, Haruna asked pointing towards the merman who at first seemed to be confused again but then he smiled also pointing at himself.  
„ Shiki!“

„ Shiki? Wow that's a beautiful name. Very befitting“, Haruna chuckled taking a seat right in front of the other. Luckily it was summer so the water was still somewhat warm as it flowed around his waist in gentle waves.  
Haruna looked at the other boy taking in even more details of his appearance.  
He noticed that even Shiki's ears were pointy kinda like elve ones and he had three piercings in one of them.  
So even the merfolk did something like that, huh?  
No matter how Haruna looked at it this merman...was absolutley stunning. Stunning and real.  
He still couldn't believe it.  
Haruna knew that Shiki was staring him down as well, especially his legs. Of course for the merman those two limbs must have looked kinda funny.  
„ It's called legs...you understand...legs.“ 

Shiki didn't really seem to get what Haruna was trying to say but he still was intrigued by the other's legs, totally having no shame as he used his hands to touch them, like every inch of them.  
Haruna couldn't help himself as he blushed furiously. 

„ Okay, okay that's enough...“, he spluttered out but Shiki didn't seem to listen, „ Man I said stop!“.  
Haruna grabbed the merman by his shoulders pushing his upper body up and against his chest.  
„ Jeez you are way too touchy-feely...“, Haruna stuttered out clearly embarrassed but he just heard the merman giggle amused and nuzzling into his chest which made his heart skip a beat.  
Oh dear lord what was happening?  
Haruna instinctively flinched as soon as he felt two arms wrapping around his neck and those turqouise eyes looked right at him a mischievous glint in them.  
He remembered what his granny had always told him about the mermaids and merman and how they ensnared people with their voices and good looks.  
Oh God what if Shiki was doing exactly that? What if he would make Haruna fall for him with some wicked magic trick and then just drown him to use him as his next meal?  
After all there must be a reason why merman had sharp fangs, right?  
Haruna started too fear for his life here. Shiki was on the best way to seduce him and then he would eat him. Damn he needed to get out of here!  
Haruna almost shrieked tightly shutting his eyes as Shiki moved again, thinking that he would get eaten up now but nothing of the sort happened.  
Instead Shiki just giggled and enthusiastically rubbed their cheeks together clinging to the other boy like a small animal. 

Haruna released the breath he was holding. Maybe he wouldn't get eaten after all. Seems like mermen and mermaids were just of an affectionate nature in general...or maybe...there was something else?  
What if now, that he had more or less saved Shiki's life, the merman had just instinctively chose him to become his partner? Like maybe his folk had a tradition of marrying the person who saves your life like in those fairytales Haruna had read as a child.  
Of course Shiki was cute and stuff but marriage? Life long partners? That was too much! They barely knew each other for around half an hour or something.  
Haruna reflexively pushed the other away from himself keeping him at bay by resting his hands on the merman's shoulders. 

„ Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. Shiki I can't marry you for god's sake. I mean I barely know you and sure you are beautiful and everything...wait forget that...but I'm a human and you are a merman and we are both guys...I mean not that I mind but...ah that's impossible!“, Haruna rambled his face red like a headlight.  
Shiki whined and squirmed trying to get back into the other's arms but Haruna wouldn't budge.  
Well great seems like he had managed to caught himself a merman, literally. 

„ Harunacchi...“, the merman sniffed tears collecting in his eyes. Oh damn how was Haruna able to resist this beautiful boy?  
Shiki's eyes lingered on the bitemark he had left behind on Haruna's shoulder earlier like he was thinking about something before his whole face lit up with realization.  
He lifted his arm up presenting a beautiful bracelet that was tightly bound around his wrist consisting out of small pink seashells and pearls.  
What was Shiki trying to do?  
Haruna looked on confused as the merman smiled cheekily, before closing his eyes and starting to sing in his beautiful voice.  
The bracelet started to glow in a dim pink colour and Haruna watched with wide eyes as the light spread all over Shiki's body and then transferred to his own.  
Was this how the merfolk used their magic?  
Haruna felt the bite wound on his shoulder tingle and he tried moving his head so he could see what was going on. To his own surprise the wound closed itself up and as soon as the song was over it looked like he had never been bitten in the first place.  
The glowing around them slowly faded and once it had died down completley Shiki openend his eyes again looking at the other with a smile.  
The merman must have thought that Haruna was mad at him because of the bite so he had used his magic to heal it up.  
Haruna surpressed a chuckle. Oh dear, Shiki really was cute. He sighted in defeat. 

„ Fine. But don't get ahead of yourself it's just for the night, okay?“, Haruna mumbled holding out his arms and Shiki instantly cuddled into his chest with a cheerful squeak.  
Normally Haruna would have found this situation pretty troublesome but right now he just couldn't care.  
It was interesting how Shiki's body, besides the fact that he was always in the water, was this warm.  
When Haruna and Hayato were still little kids they often had thought about what a mermaid would smell like.  
Hayato had insisted that they would probably reek of fish and salt water since they lived in the ocean but now Haruna found out that this wasn't true at all.  
Shiki smelled nothing like that. It was a very pleasant scent, kinda sweet, like a beautiful flower which was actually very fitting for Shiki.  
Haruna in the end couldn't complain. I mean how many people out there could claim that they were doted on by a beautiful merman?  
Shiki was perfect through and through, his voice and his whole appearance. His azure and pink fin was breathtaking, the scales were just a bit of rough but they still felt pleasant underneath Haruna's fingertips as he carefully moved his hand over them. The motion earning him a content purr from the other boy, who had his eyes closed, seemingly enjoying the attention.  
It looked like the wound on his fin was already better now. There was no more blood. Maybe Shiki had also healed himself a bit with the song from before.  
Haruna smiled to himself, wrapping his arms tighter around the merman.  
The thought that he might get eaten drifting off to somewhere in the back of his mind as exhaustion washed over him...

~*~ 

The next thing Haruna noticed was the aching pain in his back as he carefully blinked his eyes open.  
It had been a rough night with little to no sleep and he was feeling awfully groggy and hungry.  
He hadn't really eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.  
Haruna was jerked completley awake suddenly when Shiki jumped right into his face with a muffled squeal. 

„ Eh? What?“, Haruna mumbled irritated, looking at the merman who had a fish in his mouth seeming to be absolutley proud of his catch.  
Oh, so that's what those fangs are for. So basically merman were just like sharks. Magical, human like sharks.  
„ You did a good job, huh?“, Haruna said rewarding the merman with a head pat, „ but I can't eat it. I'm a human after all. I mean basically it's Sushi but well it's still different.“  
Why was he even talking to the other? It was not like Shiki could understand a word he was saying or?  
Somehow Haruna got the feeling that the merman did understand in his very own special way since Shiki pouted, the cutest pout Haruna had ever seen, before he turned around grumbling and munching on his fish kinda like he'd been offened Haruna had declined his nice offer. 

„ But wait a second...to get that fish you would need to go out into the open water. How did you even managed to get in here in the first place?“, Haruna questioned puzzled wondering why it not had occured to him any sooner.  
He looked at the merman in front of him but Shiki didn't seem to care.  
„ Hey I really need to get out of here. You may be destined to live in the water but I'm feeling like my feet will develop webbing if I stay any longer“, Haruna sighted lifting himself up tired, his back still aching from spending the night in a sitting position. It must've been early morning by now.  
Shiki watched with wide eyes as Haruna trotted over to his bag, shouldering it.  
„ Let's meet on the other side“, he said to the merman. If Shiki had managed to catch a fish that means he must have a way out of here and also that his fin was healed. Haruna noticed that his shirt was gone and there was a scar on Shiki's fin right where the arrow had bored into it.  
So merman really did heal pretty fast.  
Shiki nodded like he seemed to understand and he moved, using his hands to push forward until he reached something like a small hole in one of the stones.  
Haruna had completley failed to notice it yesterday night. So Shiki had squeezed through there? That must have been pretty painful with the arrow still stuck inside of his fin.  
Haruna smiled waving at the merman before he squeezed himself through the same crack he had came through yesterday night.

The morning breeze hit his face and Haruna took in a relieved breath before he stomped out of the water and back to the stones to finally get some dry land under his feet.  
He decided to rest on a particular large stone standing out of the water.  
What a night it had been. Haruna still couldn't believe it. He had met a real merman. This really was insane.  
The young boy closed his eyes taking in a few steady breaths listening to the sound of the ocean.  
His peace though was short lived as someone called out to him in a desperate attempt to get his attention. 

„ Harunacchi!“ 

Haruna opened his eyes looking at the merman, struggling to get to him in the shallow water. Well of course a task like that would proof difficult without legs.  
Shiki screeched as a particular strong wave hit him whirling him around and washing him closer to the shore.  
Damn it he looked like a stranded baby whale like that and Haruna just couldn't bare to watch him struggle. 

„ Are you stupid or something?“, he said, leaving his bag on the stone to slid down into the water and towards the merman, „ you will only hurt yourself like that Shiki-kun. You can't go onto land. Why are you following me anyway? I told you before that I can't marry you.“  
Haruna sighted gently picking the merman up bridal style to carry him back into deeper water. To his own surprise Shiki wasn't heavy at all.  
„ Be glad you are this cute...“, Haruna mumbled sighting yet again when Shiki just nuzzled closer to him with a delighted squeal, „ here you go.“  
Haruna unceremonously dropped the merman into the water. Shiki didn't seem to mind though as he swam on his back away from Haruna, moving his fin up and down.  
Of course he would be happy to be in the open water again. It was his home after all.  
Haruna rubbed his own temples seemingly exhausted as he huffed annoyed. 

„ Really you...what am I gonna do? I can't take you with me. How would that even be possible? Like ,Hello Mom this is my new pet merman he's gonna live in the bathtub from now on'. No, no it's impossible. Jeez...“  
Haruna's rambling was abruptly stopped as he was splashed with a huge wave of water and he spluttered looking shocked at the merman a few feet away from him.  
Shiki giggled, hands covering his mouth, the end of his fin sticking out of the water. His turqouise eyes twinkling with playfulness.

„ Ah I see“, Haruna whispered with a smirk, „ you are the playful type, huh?“  
He used his own hands to splash the merman right back.  
Of course the amount of water wasn't as much as what Shiki was able to do with his fin but the merman still squealed happily.  
They ended up in a small playful fight, trying to wrestle each other down and Shiki smirked triumphantly as he managed to get his arms wrapped around Haruna's neck.  
„ Wha-? Shiki...wait! I can't-“  
But before Haruna could protest Shiki had already pulled him down and underwater with him swimming further and deeper into the ocean.  
This was bad. Without any preparations Haruna wouldn't be able to hold his breath for very long. Shiki seemed to forget that he was human after all.  
Haruna tried to get the merman's attention, pushing at his chest as he felt the need to breath getting stronger with every passing second.  
Panic was rising in his chest as he realized that he would drown at this rate. He couldn't hold his breath any longer but when he tried to breathe only water filled his lungs. Haruna started another weak attempt to grab Shiki's attention and luckily enough the merman finally seemed to notice as he looked shocked at the other one.  
Shiki turned himself around in one quick fluid motion, rapidly swimming to the surface in a speed Haruna would never be able to reach in water.  
When they finally broke through Haruna coughed and spluttered out water, desperatley taking in the air he so much needed. 

„ Shiki you dumbass. I can't breath underwater. Where you trying to drown me or what? Jeez I'm a human, don't forget that damnit...“, Haruna grumbled accusingly but his rant was cut short as he suddenly felt lips one his own and he almost choked on his own breath.  
It took him a few seconds to realize that he was just kissed by no one else but the playful merman he had encountered only a day ago.

The kiss was so short Haruna didn't even had time to react before it all was over again.  
Shiki looked at him with those beautiful and half lidded turqouise eyes and Haruna felt something inside of him snap.  
This was bad...very bad.  
He was falling...way harder and faster than he would have ever expected.  
It must be true...Haruna really was put under some kind of spell by the merman. He couldn't explain it otherwise and he didn't want to think anymore as his own arms wrapped around the other's waist on their own accord and he leaned in to steal another kiss.  
Haruna should have know that this was a bad idea. They couldn't be together after all.  
They were two completely different species and in only four days Haruna would be on his way to Tokyo together with Hayato but he couldn't care less when Shiki was so warm and his lips felt so soft against his own and he tasted so good...  
Was that love? Was Haruna in love? He didn't understand himself anymore. 

„ Shiki...“, he whispered when they parted once again and the merman was looking at him with a cute blush on his face before he nuzzled his face into the other's shoulder.  
Haruna felt his own heart beat like madly in his chest and he definitely didn't want to let go of Shiki ever again but their togetherness was interrupted abruptly as they heard someone calling out for the merman from the distance. 

Haruna looked out the ocean and sure enough he could see another boy in the water looking at them both with an irritated expression.  
He had bluish gray middle long hair and although Haruna couldn't see it he was sure this boy was a merman too. 

„ Natsukicchi!“, Shiki called out gleefully as he turned around and waved at the other.  
„ Is he a friend of yours? I guess you should go then. They must have been worried about you but please be careful. Those fishing boats are still around. We don't want you to have another accident. I'll be able to swim back on my own“, Haruna gently stroked over the merman's head who pouted again not wanting to let go of the other and it made Haruna chuckle lightly.  
„ Come on now. We can meet again tomorrow, okay? Same place, right in the morning.“

Shiki didn't seem so fond of it but he still nodded with a grumble like he had understood and Haruna gave him a small nudge.  
Then Shiki did something that Haruna didn't expect. The merman loosened the bracelet from his wrist, slipping it off and holding it out for Haruna to take. 

„Eh? You are giving that to me? But...I can't accept that...I mean isn't that bracelet like super important for you?“ 

Shiki just huffed annoyed putting the bracelet in Haruna's hand on his own before he leaned over and placing a small kiss on the other's cheek.  
Shiki giggled before he turned around and swimming over to the other merman who was patiently waiting for him and they both descended into the water until Haruna couldn't see them anymore. 

Haruna looked at the bracelet in his hand. It really was beautiful just like it's owner. The small pearls were shimmering in the sun and the pink seashells fit perfectly in place like they had been collected with utmost care.  
Why would Shiki give him something as special as this? Haruna held the bracelet tight to his chest. He would take good care of it although he wasn't sure how he would deal with the fact that their time together was limited. Haruna would visit university soon and then he wouldn't be able to see Shiki every day anymore.  
This was crazy they've only known each other for such a short time but to Haruna it felt like an eternity.  
He was in love...madly in love. The realization hit him like an avalanche of rocks.  
The young teenager sighted. For now all he could do was to get back home. He was sure his mother and granny were already super worried for him, maybe even informed the police and he probably had like 100 missed calls on his phone.  
Haruna snuck the bracelet around his own wrist with a warm smile, turning himself around in the water to swim back to the shore. 

~*~

„ Honestly Shiki-kun what were you thinking? If your father knew you are toying around with humans...again and what happened to your fin anyway?“, Natsuki grumbled as they both swam back to their home.  
„ It was just an accident-ssu. Don't worry about it, it will be fully healed by tomorrow-ssu. Also I wasn't toying around-ssu! Harunacchi is a really nice, gentle and warm person-ssu. Ahh he's so perfect I think I'm mega max in love-ssu“, Shiki said in delight clasping his hands together. 

„ That doesn't change the fact he's a human. Most humans don't even know that we exist and we should really leave it at that. Shiki you are our prince. You can't just go swimming around like you please and kiss random strangers, humans nonetheless. They are dangerous. Remember how outraged your father was when he found out you saved that human back when you were still a little child?“, Natsuki sounded like he was getting a headache just from thinking about it, „ and you even gave that human your bracelet. What are you thinking?“  
„ But with Harunacchi it's different-ssu! He saved my life-ssu!“, Shiki pouted a deep scowl on his face, „ human or not I feel like we are deeply connected-ssu. There is something special between us-ssu. Have you never felt like that before Natsukicchi-ssu? Also don't worry about the bracelet I can just make a new one and use it to direct my magic-ssu.“ 

Natsuki looked like he literally wanted to die right on the spot, pinching his nose with an exaggerated sight.  
„ Shiki...I mean...my prince with all due respect but you should forget about that human for your own sake. You can't be together. There is no way. You are the heir to the throne so please show some responsibility. Also what about princess Alani? You two are betrothed to one another. You can't just go and start some ridiculous love affair with a human.“ 

The scowl on Shiki's face just deepened at the mention of the mermaid princess.  
„ She's mega stupid-ssu. I don't wanna marry her. All she ever thinks about is her looks-ssu. Why can't I decide on my own who I want to be with-ssu?“  
„ But you are a prince, Shiki. You have to marry someone of the same satus also this marriage is important since it will bond our two kingdoms together. One day you gonna take your father's place so please can't you behave at least once?“, Natsuki pleaded with his friend.  
„ I don't wanna be a king-ssu“, Shiki grumbled annoyed, „ being confined in a castle, sitting in a stupid throne all day long. No thanks-ssu. I wanna explore the ocean-ssu. I want to have lots of different adventures-ssu. Meet lots of different people and creatures and I sure as hell don't want to marry a petty, stick-up-her-fin-princess-ssu!“  
„ Well that's not for you to decide. You are a prince after all...“, Natsuki sighted yet again.  
He'd been with Shiki ever since the young prince was born kinda like his personal assistent and counselor but also best friend though this prince right before him was giving him one headache after the other. 

Shiki was about to argue again but then he heard something spring through the water at a fast pace. He had heard it before. Yesterday to be exact.  
The young prince acted completley instinctevly as he yelled out Natsuki's name, pushing the other merman to the side.  
There was a stinging unbearable pain in his chest and he could hear Natsuki's panicked shriek of his name. The world around him blurred before it became pitch black and there was no more... 

~*~

„ Shiki?...Shiki-kun? Wake up my prince.“ 

The merman blinked his eyes open in confusion and he was blinded by the white light surrounding him.  
It felt like he was floating on water completley weightless with no concept of time or whatsoever. He tried again to open his eyes and this time he was met with the face of a beautiful young woman smiling down at him gently.  
Her hair was long, consisting out of water, floating over her shoulder in soft waves, small fish swimming around in it and her eyes sparkled in a deep blue shade one side of her face completley covered in seashells and corals.  
Shiki knew this woman. He learned a lot about her from his parents and he had also meet her once in his dreams and then another time when he had gotten stung by a hoard of jellyfish and everyone thought he was going to die. 

„ Amphitrite-sama...“, he whispered out in surprise. The godess that created the whole ocean and every living creature in it including him and his folk.  
„ It seems like we always meet in such dire situations...“, the godess answered her smile still warm and gentle as she lifted the merman up holding him close against her chest.  
Shiki looked around. They were still in the water but it was different from the one he knew. It was crystal clear and transculent and there was a white fog surrounding it. Above them were waterfalls gently flowing down and it seemed like they were in some kind of endless pond. 

„ If I'm here...does that mean...I...I died-ssu?“  
There was a long silence between them.  
„ I'm afraid so...“, Amphitrite answered with a pitiful sight, „ that arrow bored almost right through your heart.“  
Shiki felt a heavy feeling setting down in the depths of his chest. This couldn't be true.  
„ It can't be-ssu. I can't die-ssu! Harunacchi will be very confused if I'm not going to meet him tomorrow, he will be awfully mega max sad-ssu. That's not fair...I don't want to be seperated from Harunacchi-ssu! I just found him and now this-ssu“, Shiki said all agitated his eyes casting down sadly.

„ But this Haruna is a human, isn't he? Would you be willing to give up everything for a human when you just got killed by one?“, the godess asked tilting her head to one side.  
„ Harunacchi isn't like that-ssu. I love him-ssu. I just know there is something special between us-ssu. If it was for Harunacchi...I would give up everything in a heartbeat-ssu. I really wish we could be together-ssu.“, Shiki's voice was laced with melancholy his eyes shimmering wet with tears, „ I want to meet Harunacchi again even if it's only once-ssu. Prince or whatever I want to be with Harunacchi-ssu!“ 

„ Is that truly what your heart desires?“ 

Shiki looked at the godess like she was joking. 

„Of course it is-ssu!“, Shiki said with determination angrily flicking his fin. 

Amphitrite giggled at the merman's serious exclamation.  
„ Well it won't be easy...it will be painful and hard every step of the way...but if that's what you really want. You died to save your friend but there is still a spark of life in you so move forward my young prince and don't be afraid...you won't be alone...“ 

Shiki felt lips gently kissing his forehead and suddenly it was warm and he felt like sparks of life were cursing through his body enveloping him in a warm, white light.  
All of a sudden he was blinded by a flash of light the warm feeling turning into excruciating pain like he was being torn apart and pieced back together in every which way ever.  
Shiki screamed and trashed about and suddenly he felt like falling from a great high and everything went pitch black again... 

**_~*~Four years later~*~  
_ **

****

****

His mobilephone went off with the gruesome shrill alarm tone it always had, reminding Haruna that it was monday yet again and he had to get up to prepare for university.  
Haruna groaned not really ready for that.  
Hayato had persuaded him to go to another mixer together and they had stayed too late and drank way too much.  
Why was Hayato even dragging him along to such parties if he had a boyfriend since two years already?  
Of course Haruna knew why. His best friend just wanted to find a potential partner for Haruna though he had told him time after time, after time that he wasn't interested in dating any girl or boy whatsoever.  
Sure there had been some people here and there but never really something serious. Haruna just couldn't do it... no matter how often Hayato told him to forget the „mysterious guy“ and move on already.  
He lifted himself up from the bed feeling every bone and muscle in his body hurt like hell. His head was feeling heavy and painful like someone had smashed it with a sledgehammer.  
Okay...coffee first, then donut, then painkiller and then getting ready for the lecture.  
Only one more year and Haruna would be done. He needed to pull through this and he definitely needed to stop Hayato from dragging him along to stupid parties in the middle of the week.  
Haruna sighted reaching out towards his nightstand to grab the bracelet that was laying there. He had kept it for all those years, wearing it everyday.  
When Hayato had asked him about it Haruna had told him part of the story leaving out some minor details like the fact that the boy this bracelet belonged to was an actual merman. Hayato wouldn't have believed him anyway.  
For Haruna back then...it had been more like just a punch to the stomache or a stinging pain in his heart...  
That day after he had met Shiki for the first time...he had waited on the beach for so long...almost two days straight but the merman had never showed up.  
Haruna had no idea why. He didn't know what happened to Shiki after their meeting. Was he still well and alive?  
He tried not to think about it too much making himself believe that there must have been a good reason why Shiki never showed up again. Everytime Haruna had come back to his hometown for the holidays he had looked and waited...but nothing and after two years he gave up.  
His life in Tokyo was busy and it was good that way. It distracted him from that aching pain in his chest, this unfullfilled longing in his heart, like there was a huge hole in it and nothing would be able to mend it. It was like a part of himself was missing...  
He would never see Shiki again and yet he couldn't bring himself to let go. That time, four years ago, it had really felt like there was something special between them but maybe Haruna had been the only one feeling like that.  
He snuck the bracelet around his wrist. The pearls were still shimmering like on the day he received it and even the pink on the seashells was as vibrant as ever. 

Haruna staggered into the kitchen of their shared apartment to finally make himself some coffee.  
It was still quiet so he assumed that Hayato and Takeru were still sleeping. Takeru was the already mentioned boyfriend of his best friend. They had met shortly after him and Hayato had moved to Tokyo and Hayato had been head over heels for the other boy from the start.  
Now those two were together since two years and Takeru stayed over almost ever night kinda like he was already living here.  
Not that Haruna minded though. Takeru was nice and they got along very well, also he was happy that his best friend was able to find his prince charming.  
Haruna only wished they would be quieter at night when they engaged in certain activities.  
Of course it was just natural but Haruna preferred not having to hide his whole head under his pillow pressing it down to his ears, trying to sleep and drown out certain sounds.  
Well at least it was quiet now.  
Haruna was sure those two would oversleep almost the whole day. Hayato didn't care so much about his attendance to his lectures and neither did Takeru but Haruna did.  
He'd been a slacker during high school, always late, missing lessons, struggling every year to pass but „university-him“ was different.  
Maybe he had finally learned how to be a responsible adult after all

Haruna took a mug from the shelf and got the coffeemaker starting.  
His life had changed so much in only four years. Now he was 22 and an university student, living in the big city.  
At first Tokyo had been really intimidating but Haruna had gotten used to the rush of the city in a short span of time.  
There was another stinging pain in his head and Haruna groaned supporting himself against the kitchen counter.  
He looked at the bracelet around his wrist. Yesterday, in the haze of his drunken mind he had been able to forget but now the dull pain was back combining with his hangover. It really was the worst.  
Haruna wished he could just forget about Shiki but he couldn't. It was ridiculous they've only known each other for around a day and still...Haruna loved him so much...he would never be able to forget.  
He hissed as the hammering in his head got stronger again. How would he survive this day?  
Haruna swore to himself that he never, ever again would drink any drop of alcohol ever...

~*~

But of course like every young adult Haruna hadn't been able to keep his oath even for one week.  
Two days later Hayato had yet again persuaded him to go out together.  
His best friend had found this very cool club he absolutley wanted to visit. 

„ Ah man Haruna don't look like that it's gonna be fun I promise! I heard the music is really good and they have a waiter working there who's said to be pretty hot and he also sings live and has the voice of an angel.“  
„ Don't you dare try to hook me up with some waiter“, Haruna grumbled trying to escape from Hayato who had a tight grasp around his arm. Voice of an angel? Laughable. There was only one person with a voice like that... 

„ I'm not trying to hook you up with anyone whatsoever. We are already here so let's just go inside and enjoy it!“, Hayato pressed on.  
„ Of course not trying to hook me up that's why you invited Saki in the first place“, Haruna hissed.  
Actually he hadn't mind coming here at all...that was until Hayato had mentioned that he had invited Saki as well and that he was already waiting for them inside. 

Saki had a crush on him ever since he started with university but Haruna wasn't really interested for more than one reason. However the other boy was pretty persistent and Haruna hated it.  
At first he had tried to be nice and all trying to make the other understand in a gentle way that he wasn't interested but after some time he just got fed up with it.  
Some people just were to stubborn. 

„ Oh come on Haruna. He isn't all that bad and he really has a crush on you but you never gave him a chance. I don't know what happened with you and that mysterious guy you told me about but fact is that guy ditched you. Whatever you thought was between you two he probably never felt the same. But in this club is another guy who is completley into you. I'm so fed up with telling you but move on already!“, Hayato huffed.

Haruna bit his own lip because he knew that basically Hayato was right but Shiki...he just couldn't forget that easily.  
There must be a good reason why Shiki had never showed up again. Haruna wanted to believe that he hadn't been betrayed and that the merman was still out there somewhere happy, healthy and alive.  
It also wasn't like he hated Saki. He was actually a nice guy and all, though the first time they had met Haruna had been kinda confused by the boy who deliberatley dressed up as a girl. Not that he minded, Saki was beautiful one way or the other but Haruna just couldn't let go of the past even if he knew that he should...

„ Jeez Hayato you shouldn't pressure people into doing something they clearly don't want. It's common courtesy...“, Takeru tried to appease the situation hugging his boyfriend from behind to gently pull him away from Haruna.  
„ It's alright...“, Haruna whispered looking at both of them, „ I know that Hayato is right...I'm coming with you but don't expect anything.“ 

Hayato's eyes sparkled so brightly Haruna wished he had brought sunglasses with him and he sighted defeated his right hand carefully stroking over his left wrist, feeling the bracelet that was there.

The club inside was pretty nice with a good atmosphere. Hayato hadn't been lying but as soon as Saki had set his sights on Haruna the young adult hadn't gotten any minute of peace. Saki was as clingy  
as ever, cuddling up against him as they sat together, asking him stuff and giggling sugar-sweet.  
God Haruna would need a lot to drink to survive this night. Luckily he was free from university tomorrow.  
He still was too polite to just push Saki away though. It wasn't the other boy's fault for falling in love with a hopless case like Haruna after all.  
To make matters worse Hayato had decided to vanish together with Takeru. Haruna didn't want to know what they were up to.

„ So Haruna-san how's life been so far anyways?“, Saki asked in his gentle but cheery voice.  
„Boring just like always...“, Haruna answered his eyes focusing anywhere but on the other boy as he took a long sip from his drink.  
„ You know I was very happy Hayato invited me too. I've really been looking forward to see you again.“ 

Haruna tried not to give a snippy answer to that so he just released a long breath looking on his lap.

„ Well I guess you being bored means you are not seeing anyone currently?“, Saki asked.  
„ Not really...“, Haruna hated that this conversation was already going in that direction again.  
„ You know if you are not seeing anyone...“, Saki started but Haruna cut him off before he even could finish the sentence.  
„ We already had that conversation Saki.“  
„ But then why not? Are you in love with someone?“, the other boy asked.  
„ Not in particular...“

Saki huffed annoyed giving his best pouty face and Haruna caught himself thinking that it looked awfully familiar.  
Saki and Shiki somehow had a lot in common but Saki wasn't Shiki, he never would be and that obviously wasn't his fault.  
Haruna should understand best how painful it could be to love someone and not being able to be together with them.  
Yet Saki never gave up on him, he just kept trying over and over again because he loved Haruna so much.  
Maybe Hayato was right. Maybe Haruna should finally move on. Maybe it was unfair not even giving Saki a chance to win over his heart.  
It could have been the alcohol in his system or something else but Haruna decided that it was okay at least for tonight and he gulped audibly before wrapping an arm around Saki's waist pulling the other boy closer.  
Saki seemed to be surprised at first looking at Haruna with big, round eyes but then he blushed with a smile nuzzling against the other's chest. 

„ Oii what do I see here?“

Haruna just shook his head as he noticed Hayato and Takeru finally coming back to them. Hayato definitely already having one too many drinks.  
They haven't even been here for two hours. His best friend really was and idiot with no alchol tolerance at all. Haruna failed to understand what it was that Takeru found so alluring about that green haired doofus.

„ Hayato darling, please there are other people here. Be quiet now“, Takeru hushed clearly embarrassed pushing his boyfriend onto the empty stool besides Saki before sitting down himself.  
„ But no fair! I wanted to see that hot singing waiter everyone was talking about but he's nowhere to be found!“, Hayato whined his voice clearly slurred as he clinged to Takeru.  
„ Well as far as I heard he's singing live tonight so I guess he's already behind the stage getting ready for his performance. They'll start in a few minutes so you gotta see him then“, Takeru answered matter of factly gently stroking his hand through his boyfriends green hair.  
„ If he's not as beautiful as they say I'm gonna be very dissapointed but hey I'm glad Haruna is finally having fun at last“, Hayato mumbled with a short glance towards his best friend. 

Saki giggled looking at Haruna, the latter gazing back even mustering a small smile.  
Four years had passed so fast and everything had changed. Maybe it was time for Haruna to change too?  
But would he really be able to? The bracelet around his wrist felt kinda heavy like it was carrying all the sadness Haruna had locked deep inside of him.  
What if all of this was wrong? What if it ended the same way with Saki like it did with anyone else?  
Would Haruna really be able to let go? Could he let the past rest?  
He had to face reality...he would never see Shiki again...  
No matter how long he waited...the merman wouldn't come back. That hole in his heart would never be filled.  
All Haruna had wished for was to see Shiki again and if it was only once and only to say farewell...  
It would have been enough for him but Shiki was gone...  
Haruna stared at his half empty glass various emotions clashing inside of him.  
Would he really be able to be happy with Saki? 

The lights on the stage went on but Haruna was to distracted with himself to even care as he kept his eyes casted downwards. Saki leaned against his shoulder and he could hear people in the room mumble to each other but he didn't pay attention.

„ Woah they weren't exaggerating he really is super beautiful...“, Hayato whispered.  
„ Normally I would be mad at you for saying that but honestly I have to agree...“, Takeru mumbled back. 

There was silence for some time before the gentle tune of a piano started to play shortly after followed by a singing voice. 

„ Oh damn that really is the voice of angel“, Saki beside him breathed out, shivering in excitment. 

Haruna had failed to notice since he was too busy with thinking but now the music and the voice slowly registered in his brain.  
That voice...he knew it from somewhere and he knew the feelings that came with it...he had experienced both years ago.  
But that couldn't be it...there was just no way. 

Haruna finally decided to pick his head up and see what was going on at the stage but as soon as his eyes fell on the person singing up there he felt like his whole breath was taken from him. Like the floor underneath his feet had been ripped away and he was glad he was sitting on a chair or he would have fallen over for sure. Haruna's world seemed to stand still for a moment as his green eyes were opened wide in shock and he could do nothing but stare not believing what he was seeing. 

This couldn't be real. This must be some mistake. There was no way. It was impossible, against every logic. He couldn't be here.  
But this voice...it was the same angelic one Haruna had heard back then and the young adult on the stage...he looked a bit different than what Haruna remembered...but all in all the smilarities were too much just to be a coincidence.  
Time was standing still as Haruna just gaped at the other human on the stage. His eyes were closed as he sang his song that sounded so gentle and yet so sad, it went right through Haruna's heart.  
Was what happened here really true? Maybe Haruna was just dreaming all of it... 

The young adult on the stage opened his eyes after singing the refrain of his sad love song. The song he wrote to express his feelings for someone he longed to see so much, though he wasn't sure if he ever would.  
The eyes of the vocalist travelled over the crowd but suddenly they stopped at a certain table or better at a certain person and they widened in utter shock not believing what he was seeing as he grabbed the microphone in his hands tighter.  
No, that couldn't be!  
His whole world seemed to stop right at this moment, he didn't even register the piano already starting the second verse and the pianist, his best friend, looking at him weirdly as he didn't carry on with singing.  
He could do nothing anymore but to be frozen in his spot staring at the adult sitting by the table in shock.  
Both just silently looked at each other, their eyes meeting. It was like they were they only persons in the whole room... 

„...aruna-san? Haruna-san?“  
Saki's voice registered somewhere in his brain but Haruna barely noticed to transfixed on the human standing on the stage.  
„ Why are you looking so shocked? What is wrong? Haruna-san? Haruna??!“ 

Haruna didn't listen. Someone grabbed for his face, pulling it towards them and therefore prying his gaze away from the stage and he was met with Sakis somewhat furious turqouise eyes. Eyes that resembled the one's he loved so much but they weren't the same. 

„ Haruna-san...“, Saki mumbled sounding offened though Haruna had no idea why but then everything happened to fast.  
Lips pushed against his own and Haruna was instantley shook out of his frozen state of mind.  
No this was wrong!  
There was a loud bang like someone had dropped something and it was all it took for Haruna to shove Saki off him, his eyes flicking back to the stage fast enough so he could still see the dropped microphone on the floor and the vocalist vanishing behind the curtains.

„ Shiki!“, Haruna called out loud enough for people to look in his direction. He sprang up in a matter of seconds bolting towards the stage. He heard Hayato crying after him but he didn't care he needed to get to the other.  
However before he was able to climb the stairs that lead up to the stage he was stopped by two members of the security staff. 

„ Hey, stop right there! You can't go! Guest are prohibited behind the stage!“, one of the securities bellowed holding him back.  
„ You don't understand I need to go! I need to!“, Haruna pleaded his voice sounding desperate and kind of shrill.  
„ No! We told you that you can't“, the other staff member answered. 

If this was really his Shiki then Haruna needed to see him! He went through all the options he had here inside of his mind in lightning speed.  
Of course the back door of the club! Shiki needed to get out of there if he wanted to leave without being seen.  
Haruna ripped away from the two securities holding him back, completley ignoring Hayato who tried to stop him and dashed out the front door. He turned right and into the small shabby side alley where the back door of the club was located.  
He prayed for the other to be there.  
Haruna ran as fast as possible and really there was someone outside.  
The person had the hood of his jacket thrown over his head, his back facing Haruna and he was walking away with quick steps. 

„ Shiki!“, Haruna called again and he noticed how the other person seemed to jump into the air hearing his voice and suddenly started to walk faster, running even.  
Oh no, not on Haruna's watch. He mobilized all of his strength, quickening his pace once again.  
To his luck the other human didn't seem to have the best stamina so he was able to catch up pretty fast. 

„ Wait!“, Haruna said out of breath but still firmly grabbing for the other's wrist and stopping him in mid-run, „ please wait...“, he repeated his voice now softer as he tried to regain a normal breathing. 

The other human did as he was told, standing there glued to the spot but not turning around to him. 

„ Shiki...?“, Haruna whispered unsure if he wasn't just pursuing a phantom or if what he had seen back in the club really was true. 

The other person turned around agonizingly slow and when Haruna was finally able to see his face it felt like he lost his breath all over again.  
Truly the dim and dirty light of the back alley wasn't the best but Haruna knew this face all to well, though he looked older now, it were still the same black hair with the same asymmetrical cut, still that pale, porcelain like skin, the same three piercings in one ear, the same beautiful and plump lips and the same dazzling turqouise eyes, shimmering wet in the light, though they were adorned by pink glasses now.  
Haruna felt like he was dreaming. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be. How could this be? 

„ Harunacchi...“, the other one whispered out his voice sounding choked and small. 

It didn't take more for Haruna to lose it as tears welled-up in his eyes and he grabbed for the other pushing him into a bone crushing hug, sobbing like a small child. 

„ Shiki...am I dreaming? Shiki...my Shiki“, Haruna repeated Shiki's name over and over like he was afraid that the other would vanish if he didn't.  
„ Harunacchi...“, Shiki breathed still sounding choked up as he too started to cry against Haruna's shoulder, his arms wrapping around the older adult's midsection. 

„ I...I don't understand...why...why are you here? How is that possible? You are...you are human..?You speak japanese?...You are...?“, Haruna whispered as he gently cupped Shiki's face with his hands connecting their foreheads together, tears still freely streaming down his face, „ I've missed you so much...“  
„ Me too...I missed Harunacchi-ssu....“, Shiki said quietly his face wet from tears, „ I think...I have a lot...to explain to you-ssu...but not here...come on-ssu..“ 

Shiki grabbed Haruna's hand dragging him along the narrow back alley, before turning left into a bigger side street with lots of different middleclass stores. Food, clothes, electronics and the like. They turned into another small alley and then up some metal staircase. 

„ This is were I live-ssu. It's not really much so don't expect anything but you don't really make the billions with being a waiter plus it's close to the club-ssu.“ 

They ended up in a long hallway like roofed balcony with four entrance doors which, Haruna assumed, belonged to four different flats. 

„ That's mine-ssu“, Shiki announced as they stopped in front of one door and he fumbled in his jacket pocket pulling out some keys to open up the door, „ like I told you before it's not much-ssu. But please feel welcome-ssu.“

They entered the flat and Haruna found that Shiki had been right. It wasn't really big you could tell at first glance but still cozy.  
There was a small genkan area which led right into an equally small hallway kitchen with a sliding door at the end of it. Haruna assumed that behind it probably was the living and sleeping room and opposite to the kitchen there was another door which must have been the bathroom. 

„ You can make yourself comfortable-ssu. I'll be with you in a sec-ssu.“ 

Haruna just nodded to overwhelmed with everything as he stumbled into the living room. Like he had expected, it was just one bigger room, with a small window on one side and a huge build in closet at another wall where Shiki probably stored all of his clothes and the futon.  
In the middle of the room there was a small kotatsu table and Haruna decided to sit on one of the cushions there.  
On one of the walls was a sideboard with lots of different drawers and shelfs, a small TV on top of it together with some pictures.  
Haruna looked at one of the photos closer. It showed Shiki together with another boy, the pianist he had seen on the stage before. 

„ That's Juncchi“, Shiki said placing a glass of water in front of the other before sitting down on one of the cushions opposite to Haruna, „ we are like best friends. He's very strict and stoic but I still like him-ssu.“  
„ Wow seems like you've been up to a lot“, Haruna answered with a small smile, „ I still can't believe it though...where have you been? I- I've been searching for you...for so long...b-but you never showed up again...I-I thought that you maybe forgot about me...I had no idea if you were well and alive...I just...and now you are here...and you are a human...“ 

„ I'm sorry...I-I really wanted to see Harunacchi again...but it wasn't as easy as I thought...so many things happened...it's a long story-ssu...“, Shiki stuttered out looking down at the table a sad expression on his face.  
„ I'm ready to listen..“, Haruna whispered reaching his hand across the table taking Shiki's in his own, squeezing it gently.

„ That day we parted...the fisherboats were still out there, do you remember-ssu? I really wanted to meet you again the next day but...but...I got hit with another sparegun arrow-ssu...I wanted to save Natsukicchi and I just instinctively pushed him out of the way and...and the arrow..hit almost right through my heart-ssu...I was a goner in the matter of seconds-ssu...“, Shiki looked clearly uncomfortable talking about it and Haruna had to shallow the lump in his throat. So this had been the reason why Shiki never showed up again? But here he was...human...and alive. 

„ You know when creatures of the sea, such as myself at that time, die...we meet up face to face with our godess-ssu. She's the one that created the ocean and everything that lives in there-ssu. When she told me I died...I couldn't believe it-ssu. I was so desperate...I wanted to see you again. It was the only thing I ever wanted-ssu. Deep down I wished I could be human to be with you forever and Amphitrite-sama...she granted me that wish but not in the way I expected-ssu. When I came to myself I was all alone in a dark and dirty shack, far away from the ocean, still with my fin...still a merman-ssu. Harunacchi, there's only one way for the merfolk to become human-ssu. You need to go on land and let your fin dry out completley-ssu. It doesn't sound hyper dramatic but it's actually the most painful thing any merman or maid could experience and normally no one would do this by their own choice-ssu. I lived through hell for the next four days-ssu. No food, no water, no sleep, just unbearable pain making me fade in and out of consciousness-ssu. I was all alone and so scared...I thought that I would have preferred to die-ssu. I thought I wouldn't survive this-ssu. But then I remembered you and I swore to myself I would pull through this-ssu.“ 

Haruna looked utterly shocked at the other. That he would do something like that just for him...  
„ Shiki...“, he whispered out like he couldn't believe it. 

„ Well but having legs doesn't mean you can just go and walk on them-ssu. I had no idea about anything and I was in such despair...I couldn't even manage to stand up by myself-ssu. That was when I was found by Leiani-san. Amphitrite-sama said that I wouldn't be alone before she brought me back and it seemed like she had guided Leiani-san directly to me-ssu. Leiani-san had been a mermaid too many, many, many years ago-ssu. Besides her and me there aren't many other merfolk people who became human-ssu. You can count them down by hand-ssu. Leiani-san took me in and teached me everything I needed to know-ssu. From walking to talking and basic 'how to be human' stuff-ssu.“ 

Shiki told Haruna how he had worked hard to learn anything he possibly could spending lots of sleepless nights practicing speaking and writing, learning stuff like maths and the like giving it his all because he wanted to see Haruna again as soon as possible. 

„ But well I couldn't do much-ssu. The place Leiani-san lives is far, far away from your hometown-ssu. I couldn't go there so easily-ssu. I had to learn 16 years of human live in just half a year. Sometimes I was so exhausted I just fainted out of nowhere-ssu. But I know it was worth it if I could see you again-ssu. So after half a year I was ready to enroll in a normal highschool-ssu. Leiani-san helped me with faking the documents needed-ssu. From that day on I became Shiki Iseya, the 16 year old son of Leiani Iseya-ssu. It was at that time that I also met Juncchi. I tried to work super hard and when I finally graduated after three years I was offically 18-ssu. I managed to get enough money through part-time jobs so I could go to your hometown-ssu. But you weren't there anymore-ssu. I could find your mother and grandmother though and they told me that you went to Tokyo to study-ssu. You have no idea how shocked I was when your granny told me the story about the merman who saved her life years ago-ssu. That merman...was me, though I was still a small kid at that time-ssu. You must know merman can live for thousands of years that's why we age way, way slower than humans-ssu. But well to get back to the story, getting to Tokyo wasn't easy. I needed to find a job and somewhere to live-ssu. Juncchi helped me and came with me-ssu. It took us another year to get here and settled-ssu and now I'm already 20. Oh, Juncchi lives in the flat next door and we both just love to make music-ssu. That's why I work at that club because I can sing there-ssu. You know as soon as I came to Tokyo I started searching for you but this city is so big and although I had the name of your university it seemed impossible and four years flew by so fast...but finally-ssu.“ 

„ I guess it is faith then. That we would meet again in that club. It almost seems impossible. I really thought I would never see you again...but here you are“, Haruna breathed out suddenly smiling from ear to ear and squeezing the hand in his own tighter.  
„ I never expected to just stumble across you like that-ssu. Maybe you are right and it is faith after all-ssu. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to here and to find you-ssu. But I had to learn so many things, building up my own new life-ssu. I never forgot about you though-ssu. All I did...it was just because I wanted to be with you-ssu“, Shiki answered his voice small as he averted his gaze but Haruna could clearly see the light pink blush on his cheeks.  
„ It's alright Shiki. I know it was important for you to do all those things and it still feels like a dream to me but you are here now and that's all that counts. But going this far as to choose a human life...going through so much pain...just for me...why would you do that?“, Haruna asked still trying to digest everything he just heard.  
„ Don't you know that-ssu?“, Shiki whispered so faintly, Haruna alomst didn't hear it but then his eyes darted towards the clock on the wall, „ Look at the time-ssu! I'm sorry I held you back for so long-ssu. You should really go back to your friends now-ssu. I'm sure your...girlfriend...is worried-ssu.“ 

Haruna could clearly hear the sadness in Shiki's voice as he mentioned his alleged „girlfriend“ and the way he took a pause before speaking out the word spoke volumes.  
Damn Haruna had almost forgotten that incident. Of course from Shiki's point of view him and Saki must have looked like a couple. Especially when Saki had just kissed him like that. This had also probably been the reason why Shiki ran away from him in the first place. 

„ Shiki listen...“, Haruna started, wanting to clear things up but the other boy interrupted him.  
„ It's fine. I'm happy-ssu. I could see Harunacchi again-ssu. That's all I ever wanted so I'm really glad, also knowing that Harunacchi is doing so well-ssu.“  
„ Shiki that's not true...“, Haruna tried again hurriedly scrambling to his feet to sit down besides the other trying to look into Shiki's eyes but the boy had turned his face away.  
Even so Haruna could still see the broken look in those turqouise orbs and it almost killed him. He needed to clear this up right now before things got worse but Shiki spoke up before he could.  
„ I think you really should go now-ssu. It's not nice making your girlfriend wait-ssu. I'm so glad that I could see you again-ssu. Harunacchi can visit me at the club anytime-ssu. I mean if you aren't too busy-ssu.“  
„ Shiki!“, Haruna barked out all of a sudden making Shiki tightly shut his eyes as he reached out for him and Haruna could feel Shiki flinch when his hands touched the other boy's cheeks like Shiki was expecting to get hit or something but all that Haruna did was pulling him in close to his chest, his arms tightly wrapping around the smaller boy.  
„ Will you stop talking for a moment and listen to what I have to say?“, Haruna started taking in a long breath before continuing, „ Shiki what you saw back there. That wasn't my girlfriend...I mean Saki isn't even a girl to begin with and honestly believe me when I say that there is nothing between us...yeah he is in love with me and I just wanted to be nice by holding him close because I'm stupid like that...but that kiss...that was crossing the line and I pushed Saki away as soon as I realized what was happening. I'm not in love with him. I never will be...I never could be.“  
„ B-But...I don't understand-ssu?“, Shiki said his voice sounding choked up like he would start to cry any minute.  
Instead of giving him a spoken answer Haruna removed himself from the other, rolling up the sleeve of his long armed shirt and revealing the bracelet he was wearing.  
„ T-That's...“, Shiki stuttered clearly surprised.  
„ I kept it all this time, wearing it everyday. No matter what happened or how busy life got...I could never forget you...I've been waiting four years long...and though it seemed so hopeless deep inside I never stopped believing, wishing and hoping that I would be able to see you again one day. Since that day back on the beach there has never been anyone but you...you're the only one I ever truly wanted...“, Haruna felt relieve wash over him as he was finally able to talk about all those feelings he's been locking up inside of him for years. Shiki was crying again and Haruna engulfed him in another tight hug. 

„ Me too-ssu. I could never forget about Harunacchi either-ssu. Human life is hard and painful and comes with some contras..bad eyesight for example-ssu“, Shiki said pushing his pink glasses up his nose, „ but I never regret choosing it even once if it meant I got the chance to see you again-ssu.“  
„ Still doing all of that just for me...giving up everything you know...leaving behind all your friends and family...you could have lived a long, long life far away from all the trouble of human world but yet you are here...“, Haruna breathed out gently placing his hand on Shiki's cheek stroking a thumb over it. Even when he was crying he looked so beautiful.  
„ I'd give up everything in a heartbeat if it was for you-ssu. I rather have a hard and short human life together with you than living for thousand of years always feeling like there is something missing-ssu. I don't want to be seperated from Harunacchi ever again-ssu“, Shiki whispered looking right into the other's green eyes, taking in a deep breath, „ I-I really, really love Harunacchi so mega max-ssu...so if Harunacchi wants me...I'm...“  
„ Idiot, didn't I tell you already that you are everything I ever wanted? I love you too, more than anything in the world and I'm so glad you finally said it...“, Haruna answered with the biggest smile on his face not waisting anymore time in joining their lips together.  
At that moment it felt like that big hole in his heart was filled up again with so many beautiful things. Haruna felt completed like he had finally found what was missing. It was like he had been healed and his heart was at ease. Haruna swore to himself that he would do anything to keep Shiki by his side forever.  
They held each other tightly, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Shiki's shaking hands twisted into Haruna's shirt as their tongues met for the first time and Haruna didn't want to wait any longer. They've been missing out on so many things.  
Shiki didn't resist when Haruna gently pushed him down to the floor and they both forgot everything around them as they gradually melted into each other. 

~*~ 

The next morning Haruna woke up due to the first rays of sun tickling his nose and he blinked his eyes open sleepily.  
A small smile appeared on his lips as his gaze settled onto the other young adult laying besides him still sleeping calmly. Shiki looked just too cute like that.  
Haruna cuddled closer to the warm naked body, protectively wrapping his arms around Shiki and burying his nose into that soft black hair.  
He couldn't even clearly remember how they managed to get the futon out in the first place but it wasn't important anyways.  
Haruna was so happy and relieved. He'd been afraid that he would wake up and still be in his own room and Shiki would be gone and everything would've turned out to be just a dream but thank god the other was still there.  
Haruna sighted contently ready to go back to sleep but just as he was about to doze off his mobilephone made itself noticeable by vibrating like crazy.  
Haruna turned around searching for the small device in the pile of clothes, laying on the floor before looking at the small display to find out who dared to interrupt his peace.  
The letters on the screen read the name of his best friend and Haruna answered the call with a big smile. 

„ Good morning Hayato“, he said with a yawn.  
„ HARUNA?! Where the HELL are you?!! How dare you vanish like that!! I was so worried about you!“, Hayato screeched at the other end of the line. Haruna held the phone away from his ear not wanting to get deaf immediately.  
„ Calm down I'm alright! I'm sorry I just ran off without saying a word...“  
„ So where are you now, you moron?“, Hayato asked sounding confused.  
„ Well I'm sure you remember that vocalist aka waiter from yesterday...uhm...let's just say...I found that mysterious guy I told you about years ago...so uhm...yeah...“, Haruna mumbled clearly embarrassed.  
„ WAIT?! Don't tell me you fucked the waiter with the angelic voice?!!“, Hayato screamed yet again and Haruna flinched at the high pitched tone in his voice. Well that was one way to say it. Hayato had always been too direct for his own good.  
„ Jeez do you have to say it like that? But yeah...basically that. Don't worry about it, okay? I'll come home later and if it's okay with you I'll take him with me would be a shame if my best friend doesn't meet my boyfriend“, Haruna chuckled amused at Hayato's surprised gasp and he could basically see the image of his best friend strongly nodding his head at the other end of the line.  
„ Yes! Yes please! I can't wait for it! Kyaahhh Haruna is growing up now!“, Hayato squealed with delight and Haruna clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
„ Whatever you idiot“, Haruna hung up with a huff letting his phone slip out of his grasp before turning around again ready to continue what he's been up to before Hayato interrupted but instead of a sleeping face he was meet with two turqouise orbs staring widely at him.  
Shiki's whole face had turned a bright red colour and Haruna realized that he must have overheard the „boyfriend“-part. 

„ G-good morning“, Haruna spluttered out now clearly embarrassed too, „ I-Im sorry did I wake you?“  
Shiki shook his head.  
„ Not really-ssu..“, he tried to sit himself up but Haruna gently pushed him down again.  
„ You should still rest for a bit. Leave breakfast to me, okay? Are you feeling alright? I didn't hurt you or anything?“  
„ No. It's fine-ssu. I-It was really nice and felt good-ssu. I'm glad Harunacchi was my first-ssu...“, Shiki answered shyly clearly embarrassed as his fingers clenched into the blanket.  
Haruna just wanted to melt at how cute Shiki was behaving, his beautiful eyes shyly casted downwards and his cheeks a nice color of red, with that small smile on his lips. 

„ Oh God you have no idea how much I love you“, Haruna almost squealed ecstatically, enveloping the other into a tight, bone crushing bear hug, „ you are so fricking cute!“  
He could hear Shiki splutter with an embarrassed shriek and Haruna giggled amused.  
Their meeting really must have been faith after all and it all had started with the day Shiki had rescued his grandmother from drowning. If Shiki hadn't been there at that moment then his granny would have died and his mother would have never been born which would have resolved in him never getting born either.  
They were just destined to be together and Haruna couldn't be any happier as he felt his heart being so full with love and consideration. Their shared future started now and he happily looked forward to it.  
Truly, Haruna had managed to caught himself a merman, a merman who overcame the boarders of species just to be with him and Haruna was sure he would never let go of Shiki ever again...

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I finished this I really want to write a sequel to explain more things like what happened to Natsuki after Shiki died and Haruna and Shiki returning back to the ocean. I just want to exploid the merfolk too and also Haruna's reaction to finding out that Shiki actually was the prince of his folk xD Also they could take Jun with them and then Jun meets merman Natsuki because we all need some Natsujun in our life uwu 
> 
> Welp maybe one day~


End file.
